Armada Starscream's secret
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Starscream had a secret. The secret was Starscream wasn't boy like the other Decepticons on the moon base. Starscream was a girl! She wears a disguise to protect herself. he was worried that the other cons would try to rape her. (Rated T to be safe. Might change in the future.)


chapter 1

Starscream had a secret. The secret was Starscream wasn't boy like the other Decepticons on the moon base. Starscream was a girl! She wears a disguise to protect herself. he was worried that the other cons would try to rape her.

Starscream didn't know what to think of Scavenger. It seems he was able to look through her disguise.

Today Starscream was on a mission. She managed to get herself stuck. "Oh no, not good." She said.

Hot shot came up and saw Starscream struggling to get her wing free. "Got yourself stuck pretty good don't you Starscream?" Hot shot said.

"One more smart remark like that you won't like where you'll find my foot." Starscream said.

"Okay sorry," Hot shot said.

After a good tug Starscream got free and then a big thunderstorm started. "Oh great just perfect I can't fly in this weather!" Starscream said.

"This is one of the worst storms I have ever seen." Hot shot said. He saw a nearby cave. "We can go in there so temporary truce?" he asked.

"Agreed." Starscream said.

Once in the cave Hot shot notice something it looked like Starscream's should armor was crack and there was armor underneath it. "Uh Starscream I see armor underneath your armor." Hot shot said.

"Uh oh," Starscream said to herself. "I'll show you but if you try anything I promise you I will attack." she said.

"Okay I won't try anything funny." Hot shot said.

Hot shot watched as Starscream took off the armor and a masked. There standing in front of Hot shot was the most beautiful femme seeker ever.

Hot shot felt his jaw drop to the floor. "You're a girl?!" he said in shock.

"Yes I am if you are thinking about taking my virginity you have another thing coming!" she said.

"I would never stoop that low." Hot shot said. "All ever want from any girl was well a kiss. None of the girls like me I even though I tried my best to be nice to them." he said.

"I see," she said. She motioned for Hot shot to come close. He got closer to her. She got close to his audio. "I think your cute," she whispered.

Hot shot started to blush. Then tripped and landed face first in some water. "I meant to do that." he said.

"Don't worry it's cute." she said.

Now they were waiting out the storm. Starscream soon found herself startled by the thunder and lightning. With out thinking about she threw herself into Hot shot's arms.

"It's okay I'll protect you." Hot shot said. "Starscream why did you disguise yourself as a guy?" he asked.

"To protect myself. Because I'm worried the other cons my try to rape me." she said. "Megatron has a big reputation for it." she said.

"I don't want it to happen to me!" she said. "if does I don't know what I would do." she said crying.

"Calm down, I would protect you if possible. Because you are very nice girl Starscream." Hot shot said.

"Really you think so?" she said.

"Yes you are beautiful, smart, and have wonderful laugh and many more traits I can see." he said.

"Thank you Hot shot." Starscream said. Then she kissed his cheek.

"WOW!" Hot shot said. He looked outside. "Hey the storm is over." he said.

"I better put my armor back on." Starscream said.

"Maybe we can talk again later." Hot shot said.

"Yes maybe we can." Starscream said.

Then the two of them leaned in close to each other. Then their lips touched and they kissed.

"Bye Hot shot." she said with a happy smile.

"Bye Starscream," he said with a content sigh.

He watched as Starscream placed her armor back on.

Hot shot then drove back to base and Starscream flew off.

Once at the base the others saw him come in. "Hot shot that storm must have kept you." Smokescreen said.

"Uh huh." Hot shot said and went into his room without saying a word.

"What's with him?" Smokescreen asked.

"Who knows." Red alert said.

Hot shot sighed and fell backwards on to his bed and smiled. He was so in love.

Starscream arrived back the base on the moon and went into her room and sat down on the bed and sighed.

Later that day Demolisher caught her off guard as she was putting her armor on after repairing it. "Uh oh." she said.

Demolisher ran off to to tell Megatron. "I got see this for myself." Megatron said.

Starscream came in. "Starscream take off the armor Demolisher told us the truth now let me see the real you." Megatron said.

She took off her armor. "You are a beauty." Cyclonus said.

"So beautiful." Megatron said.

Scavenger saw the look in Megatron's eyes and knew what he wanted. _That dirty rat._ Scavenger thought. He knew for a fact that Starscream was a lady and needed to be treated nicely and not for one's sexual desires.

That night the other cons, Megatron, Demolisher and Cyclonus tried to have their way with her. But good thing Starscream was a skilled fighter and fought them off. he ran to her room and locked the door and began to cry.

Scavenger saw this and was disgusted with the Decepticons behavior. He went to check on Starscream to see if she was okay. "Starscream it's Scavenger I'm not going to do anything I just want to know if you are alright." he said.

"I'm fine I was afraid they might do this. I wish I made sure my door was locked before I fixed my armor. Now I'm doomed!" she said sobbing.

"Calm down your lucky I won't hurt you I have some dignity." Scavenger said.

Then the next day Hot shot came to the base with Sideways who was a traitor. Starscream caught star saber and Megatron ordered to finish Hot shot and she was in for treat along with Star saber. The treat was spending the night with Megatron and Starscream didn't want that.

Starscream didn't want to finish off Hot shot she loved him. She felt her feet glued to the ground. Scavenger could see Starscream was hesitant. So Scavenger made Megatron decided to send Hot shot back.

When Scavenger was going to send Hot shot back he saw Starscream trying to help Hot shot to his feet. "Easy does it." she cooed. She saw Scavenger and he came over and helped carry Hot shot over to the warp gate.

Now Hot shot and Starscream were worried about each other.

Soon Megatron had a plan to trick Starscream which worked and he hoped to get her in bed with him.

Starscream knew what Megatron and the other cons wanted from her and she didn't want that. She wanted to be with Hot shot. After the battle Scavenger left and headed for the warp gate.

"I know you are headed to earth to meet with the Autobots. Can I come with you? I had enough of it here and I know the Autobots probably won't try to take my virginity by force." Starscream said.

"Alright come with me." Scavenger said.

Now apart of the Autobots Scavenger and Starscream were part of the Autobots. Starscream threw herself and Hot shot's arms and told him everything. Hot shot expalined the day of the thunderstorm.

"Ooh Hot shot's in love with Starscream." Smokescreen said.

"Cut that out!" Hot shot shouted.

Scavenger and Starscream proved themselves in the next battle.

Starscream decided to stay with Hot shot and become an Autobot. Now wearing Autobot symbols Starscream is now a proud Autobot.

Later that night Starscream followed Hot shot into his room. She started to kiss him. Starscream admitted her feelings for him.

Hot shot began to play some music and they began to dance. Then they started kissing and without thinking about locked the door and got on Hot shot's bed without thinking about it.

"Want to bond with me?" Hot shot asked.

"I sure do." Starscream said.

They bonded and became sparkmates. Then the two of them made love.

The next day others were shocked about what the two of them did. "I'm surprised at you two and happy for you and I hope the two of you will be happy together you two have the blessing of all of us Autobots." Optimus said.

The other Autobots agreed.

"Thanks Optimus," Hot shot said.

"I love you Starscream." he said.

"I love you Hot shot." Starscream said.

They kissed in front of everyone. "Get a room you two." Carlos said.

Then everyone started laughing.

To be continued.


End file.
